


Wonderland

by Viridian5



Series: Impossible Things [2]
Category: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet the bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Ouroboros."
> 
> If you thought "Head Like a Hole" was kinky, you ain't seen nothing yet.

"Hey, what's up, doc?" Harper asked.

Dylan turned to face Harper. Leaning against the wall, Harper took a loud bite out of the carrot he held in his hand. He wore plush white bunny ears, one of them bent at a jaunty angle, the band holding them on visible through his spiky blond hair. He was dressed in a way Dylan hadn't seen in about a year, bright blue shirt over a dark gray T-shirt and cargo pants, his bulky brown leather toolbelt looking heavy on his hips. Harper had gradually adopted a sleeker look, form-fitting shirts and pants, a thinner toolbelt that strapped down to his thighs. Dylan missed the swagger the original belt had led to.

Dylan hadn't realized that he'd noticed any of this.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Harper.

Harper shrugged. The blue shirt made his eyes look bluer. "Dunno. It's your head."

Dylan remembered the nanotechnology that had been slipped into him, intended to drive him insane with nightmare images, and the counterprogramming Harper had provided, creating a Wonderland in which Dylan's best guide had been a rabbit-eared White Harper. "I thought that Trance had purged me of all the nanobots."

"As far as I know, she did. Leads a bunny to wonder why you're back here with me. You got any unfinished business, Dylan?" Harper's smile became more wicked, and his rabbit ears perked up more. "You know, you never got to find out if my cottontail felt as soft as it looked."

Dylan knew from experience how soft the ears felt, and that Harper enjoyed having them stroked. "That can't be it."

"Are you insulting my cottontail, Dylan?" Harper stepped away from the wall and did a little shimmy that displayed it to its best advantage. "Whatever. It's your dream, so live a little." He put the carrot to his lips and teased it with his tongue. "Or don't. I can amuse myself just fine."

Dry-mouthed, suddenly hard, Dylan replied, "I didn't say that I didn't want to touch your tail."

"I knew you could be reasonable. You're nobody until some bunny loves you."

Dylan told himself that this was a dream. That it didn't mean anything. That he could stroke the tail without touching Harper's ass. Without wanting to touch Harper's ass.

The tail felt as soft and fluffy as it looked, and Harper closed his eyes and shivered all over when Dylan cupped it in his palm. He didn't even understand how Harper could feel it since the tail seemed to just be attached to the cargo pants, but when he closed his fingers more firmly on it, Harper made a pleased, needy sound.

"Hedonist," Dylan said. Occasionally his fingers brushed over... things that weren't the tail, but he couldn't help that, right?

"You sound surprised. How does it feel?"

"What?"

"The tail."

"Soft, fluffy." Too good. He let go.

"There's something I have to check out." Then Harper pulled Dylan down to him and kissed him. Dylan opened his mouth in reflex and groaned as Harper sucked on his tongue. "Soft lips," Harper said, then backed him up against the wall and leaned into him. "And that's not soft at all."

"What are you doing?" Aside from what it looked like Harper was doing.

"I'm a bunny." His soft, plush rabbit ears brushed against Dylan's chin as Harper descended to his knees. "Still wondering about the knees pads I wear?"

Somehow stringing a sentence together while looking at Harper kneeling in front of him with such a hungry expression on his face turned out to be really difficult. "No."

"Wise man."

Harper rubbed his head against Dylan's crotch, his white ears and blond hair a striking contrast to the dark uniform. The feel and sight of that made Dylan's brain melt, but he still managed to say, "That's not bunny-like behavior."

"How would you know?" Harper unfastened Dylan's pants and pulled them down and did the same with Dylan's underwear, leaving the evidence of the kind of reaction he was getting bare to the world. "For me? How nice." Smiling as Dylan groaned, he ran his tongue along the length of Dylan's cock, then slid his hot, wet mouth down and up and down it, fucking his mouth with it, teasing.

Although Harper's hands on his hips pinned him to the wall, Dylan could have broken free at any time if he wanted to. He didn't want to. Instead, he stroked Harper's hair and soft, responsive bunny ears and enjoyed the quivers and humming his stroking produced. Then Harper started to suck hard, getting serious, which made him clench his hands on Harper's head, trying to control the process and make sure it wouldn't stop. Harper's response came in a sudden scrape of teeth along his cock, so he let go and went back to stroking. For his reward, he felt fingers far steadier than his stroke back to and press a spot behind his balls that made sparks run up his spine and through his body, pulling him to orgasm.

"Harper!"

Harper rode out his wild thrusts and swallowed it all, eyes closed, head bobbing, rabbit ears perked up and shivering beneath Dylan's fingers. Once he finished, he looked up, licked his lips, and asked, "Regretting every bad thing you ever said about my mouth?"

"Yeah," Dylan gasped.

"Then my work here is done."

Dylan didn't like the way that sounded. "Harper--" When Dylan blinked, Harper suddenly wore a form-fitting dark red shirt, black pants, and the leaner toolbelt.

Harper's ears drooped. "This isn't real, and you're late, too late."

Dylan woke up in med-bay, sticky, confused, and disturbed. "Rommie," he asked, "are all of the enemy nanobots out of my body?"

Rommie popped up in hologram form, bright in the dimmed med-bay. "Yes, Dylan, they are. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just still out of sorts from what happened to me. Thank you. Dismissed."

She looked worried, but blinked out as per his order.

Harper was asleep on the next bed, curled up under a blanket. Even in the dimness Dylan could that purple-blue shadows stained the delicate skin under his closed eyes. He'd worked feverishly for two days to save Dylan from the nanotechnology, then crashed once he'd succeeded. Sleeping, relaxed, he looked even younger than usual.

Dylan remembered standing over Harper's bed in med-bay as Trance told him that Harper had only a week to live before the larvae would rip him apart from the inside. Harper and Trance had saved Harper from that; all Dylan could do was help to the extent of his limited abilities and promise to mercy kill him if he needed it.

That wasn't acceptable.

As physically uncomfortable as Dylan felt, he didn't get up to clean up. He stayed in bed and watched Harper until his exhaustion from his days of nanotech torment finally dragged him under.

 

### End


End file.
